The Adventure Begins
The way The Adventure Begins goes in Yuna and Dusty. The next day. Princess Yuna: Morning, Mama. Princess Luna: Good Morning, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I'm planing on going on my own adventure today. Hiro: Sounds wonderful, Yuna, Just be careful out there. Princess Yuna: I will, Papa. Snowdrop, Would you like to join me? Snowdrop: Sure thing. So, Princess Yuna invited a few friends to go with her. Princess Yuna: Hi, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: Hello, Yuna, What's up? Princess Yuna: I'm planning on going on an adventure, Wanna come? Dusty Crophopper: Sure I'll come! Later, They meet up with Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Princess Twila. Princess Yuna: Hi, Lilly! Hi, Twila! Dusty Crophopper and I are going to have our own adventure. Wanna come? Princess Twila: Okay! Mommy! Daddy! Can we go with Yuna? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: We'll be careful! We promise. Flash Sentry: What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I think it's a great idea. Alright. You two can go. Princess Twila: (hugging her mommy's hooves) Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Thanks, Mom. Count us in. Princess Yuna: Great. Later, Yuna and the others met up with Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather. Princess Yuna: Howdy, Golden Apple! Hi, Willow Apple! Hi, Apple Feather! Golden Apple: Howdy, Yuna! What's up? Princess Yuna: We're going to have our own adventure. Wanna come? Willow Apple: Golly, That sound fun! Apple Feather: I'll say, Cuz! Golden Apple: Mama, Daddy. Could I go with Yuna? Applejack: Of course ya can, Sugar Cube. Copper: Just stay safe. Willow Apple: Mama, Daddy. Can I go too? Cheerilee: Sure, Sweetie. I think it's a wonderful idea. Big McIntosh: Eeyup! Same here. Apple Feather: Me too, Mama? Daddy? Apple Bloom: Sure, Apple Feather. Featherweight: As long you stay close with your friends. Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather: We're in! Princess Yuna: Alright! Then, They met up with Arachna and Dragonsly. Princess Yuna: Hi, Arachna! Hi, Dragonsly! Arachna: Hello, Yuna. Dragonsly: What're you up to? Princess Yuna: I'm planning on going to my own adventure. You two wanna join us? Dragonsly: Mommy! Daddy! Can we go with Yuna? Arachna: We stay out of any danger. Humblebee: Sure. Fluttershy: Just be careful out there. Arachna: We will, Mom. Dragonsly: Count us in. Princess Yuna: Okay. Later, they met up with Brownie and Red Beret. Princess Yuna: Hi, Brownie! Hi, Red Beret! Red Beret: Hey, Yuna. Brownie: Hi. Princess Yuna: We're going to our adventure. Would you two like to come? Brownie: Mom, Dad. Can we join them? Red Beret: With your permission? Pinkie Pie: Sure! Hoof Trooper: Permission Granted, Boys! Brownie: We're with ya, Yuna! Red Beret: 100% Princess Yuna: That's great. Later, they met up with Emerald and Game Player and Game Facer. Princess Yuna: Hi, Emerald! Hi, Game Player! Hi, Game Facer! Emerald: Hello, Yuna! Game Player: Hi, Yuna! Game Facer: What's up? Princess Yuna: I'm planning our adventure. You three wanna come? Emerald: Mom? Dad? Can we? Rarity: Certainly, Emerald Darling. Spike: Don't forget to write. Game Player: Mom! Dad! Cane we go with Yuna? Game Facer: Please? Sweetie Belle: Sure, Boys. Button Mash: Have fun. Game Facer and Game Player: We're in! Emerald: Me too! Princess Yuna: Okay! Then, They met up with Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Quaker and Hurricane Cloud. Princess Yuna: Hi, Thunder Spectrum! Hi, Blue Star! Hi, Sunbeam! Hi, Quaker! Hi, Hurricane Cloud! Thunder Spectrum: Hey, Yuna! Blue Star: Great to see you! Sunbeam: Hi! Quaker: What's going on? Hurricane Cloud: Anything planed? Princess Yuna: Our own adventure. You ponies wanna come? Thunder Spectrum: Sure. Blue Star: Sounds good to me. Sunbeam: Mommy? Daddy? Can we go? Lightning Storm: Sure, Sunbeam. Rainbow Dash: I'm sure you three will have an awesome time. Thunder Spectrum: Yes! Blue Star: Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad! Sunbeam: (hugging her mommy's back hooves) Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Rainbow Dash: Easy there, Sunbeam. Sunbeam: (let's go of her hooves) Sorry, Got excited. Quaker: Mom, Dad, Uncle Thunderlane. Can I go too? Rumble: Sure, Quaker. Thunderlane: You bet, Kiddo. Scootaloo: You have great time. Quaker: Thanks. Hurricane Cloud: Mom, Dad. Can I come too? Spitfire: You bet, Hurricane Cloud. Soarin: Just go easy on your cousins. Hurricane Cloud: I will. Princess Yuna: Cool! Let's go! Then, They met up with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Princess Yuna: Hi, Pound Cake! Hi, Pumpkin Cake! Pound Cake: Yuna! What's up? (bro hoof Yuna) Pumpkin Cake: Great to see you! Princess Yuna: You two want to come with us on our adventure? Pound Cake: That sounds fun! Pumpkin Cake: Mom! Daddy! Can we go with Yuna? Please? Mr. Carrot Cake: Well, Alright. Mrs. Cup Cake: It's okay with us. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (both) YES!! (Bro hoof) Princess Yuna: Come on! Then, They met up with Orange Cake. Princess Yuna: Hello, Orange Cake! Orange Cake: Hi, Yuna! What're you doing here? Princess Yuna: We're going on our adventure, Wanna come? Orange Cake: Mommy! Daddy? Can I go with Yuna? Marble Cake: Sure, Sweetie. Orange Creme: Have a great time, Orange Cake. Orange Cake: I'm with you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Okay. Then, They met up with Cream Puff. Princess Yuna: Hey, Cream Puff. Cream Puff: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I'm going on an adventure. Would you like to come? Cream Puff: Sure, Can I, Mom. Please? Millie: Sure, Sweetheart. Cream Puff: Yes! Princess Yuna: Alright! Then, They met up with Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet. Princess Yuna: Hey there, Golden Scissor! Bronze Bracelet! Golden Scissor: Hi, Yuna! Bronze Bracelet: What's going on? Princess Yuna: I've come to invite you two on an adventure. Wanna come? Golden Scissor: Mom, Dad, Aunt Silver Spoon, Uncle Snails, Cane we go? Bronze Bracelet: Oh, Mom, Daddy, Auntie Diamond, Uncle Snips. Can we? Please? Diamond Tiara: I see no reason why not. Snips: Of course, Son. Snails: Sure, BB. Silver Spoon: You two have fun. Golden Scissor: Count us in! Princess Yuna: Yes! Then, They met up with Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny. Princess Yuna: Hi, Lucky Horseshoe! Hi, Lucky Penny! Lucky Horseshoe: Hi, Yuna! Lucky Penny: Hi, Snowdrop! What brings you here? Princess Yuna: We're going to our adventure. Snowdrop: Wanna come with us? Lucky Horseshoe: Mom! Dad! Can we go with Yuna? Lucky Penny: Please? Lucky Clover: Sure. Wild Fire: Have fun. Lucky Penny: We're in! Princess Yuna: Okay! Then, They met up with Zeñorita Cebra. Princess Yuna: Zeñorita Cebra! Saludos, Mi amigo! (translate Greetings, My friend) Zeñorita Cebra: ¡Hola, Princesa Yuna! Cómo estás? (translate Hello, Princess Yuna! How are you?) Princess Yuna: Estoy bien gracias (translate I'm fine, Thank you) We're going on an adventure. Care to join us? Zeñorita Cebra: Mama, Papa. May I? Victor: Of course, Zeñorita. Zecora: Yes, My daughter, Certainly. Permission Granted Absolutely! Zeñorita Cebra: Gracias, Mama! count me in, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Okay. Let's go! Finally, They'd met up with Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly. Princess Yuna: Hello there. Prince Edmond: Hi! Josephine: Hi, Yuna! Judy: Hi, Snowdrop! Roger: Hey, Lilly! Eliza: Hi, Twila! Daffodil: Hi, Arachna! Joshua: Hey, Dragonsly! Katrina: Hi, Guys! Angus: Top of the mornin' to ya! Fergus: Great to see ya! Orlean: Hello, Yuna! Polly: What're you all up to? Snowdrop: We're going to have our own adventure. Princess Yuna: Thomas. Is it okay if they come with us? Thomas: Sure, Yuna. Edward: Have a great time! Henry: And be careful! Prince Edmond: Thanks, Dad! Thanks, Uncle Edward! Thanks, Uncle Henry! After Yuna packing her bags up and inviting Dusty and the others. Princess Yuna: I will be going. Princess Luna: Have a great time, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I love you, Mama. Princess Luna: I love you too, Yuna. Twilight Sparkle: Just be careful. Dusty Crophopper: (start his propeller spins) Skipper Riley: And Dusty, be careful. Dusty Crophopper: I will. Skipper Riley: Take good care of Yuna too. Mushu: Adventure here we come. Blade Ranger: Good luck, Champ. Princess Luna: Stay close together. Thomas: Good luck, Guys. Chug: We are proud of you, pal. Sparky: Good luck. Princess Luna: I hope Yuna will have a safe journey, Sister. Princess Celestia: Me too. Princess Luna: I'm so proud of her. (shed a tear) Hiro: Don't cry, Luna. Theodore Tugboat: See you soon, Yuna! SpongeBob SquarePants: Have fun! Mater: Don't forget ta write! Princess Sharon: Good luck, Yuna! Hiro: Come on, Luna, They'll be back soon. Princess Luna: (still crying) So, Princess Yuna and Dusty Crophopper began their adventures with their friends and the song, Shoulder to Shoulder started. We stand shoulder to shoulder We see eye to eye We dive deep under water We jump high in the sky High We stand shoulder to shoulder We stand side to side When one of us gets a tiny bit tired One gives the other a ride Ride I've never had a best friend before So I can't be sure What it feels like But I think it feels more like this, I do I think I feel more like myself When I'm with you Finding, finding Losing and finding Making, making a bond that is strong Building, building a house for a friendship Breathing a breath for our song Song For our song Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes